New Partners
by JC HOYT
Summary: New partners in life and work
1. Default Chapter

Woody and Jordan had gotten together, everything was going really great once she finally let him in. They were very much in love and incredibly happy.  
  
One day Lily walked into Jordan's office with this big, silly grin on her face. Jordan couldn't help but grin at her friend's goofy expression. "What's up happy smurf?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Lily casually walked around to the side of the desk that Jordan was sitting on and leaned back, half sitting on the desk beside her. "Oh nothing" she replied looking at Jordan trying to act casual despite the huge grin she was trying her best to fight back.  
  
"Come on Lily, tell me" Jordan persisted.  
  
Lily excitedly flung out her left hand to reveal a diamond on her fourth finger. "Garrett asked me to marry him! And I said yes!" she screeched.  
  
Jordan's jaw dropped and she stood up to hug her friend "Oh my God, Lily, I'm so happy for you" she said excitedly hugging her friend as they jumped up and down in an uncommon display of girliness. Their screaming had caught everyone else's attention and soon they were joined by Nigel, Bug, Peter and Garrett. Jordan caught sight of them all standing in the door and rushed over to Garrett.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she said hugging him "It's about time though, by the way" she added lightly punching him in the arm.  
  
Everyone else was still standing there bewildered as to what the excitement was all about. Lily smiled and held her hand up in the air for everyone to see and announced "We're engaged" They all rushed over to hug her and offer their congratulations and to shake Garrett's hand since he wasn't really the touchy feely type. The day turned more into a celebratory party rather than work because there wasn't much going on anyway.  
  
They decided to continue the party at the pogue after work. Jordan knew Woody would be there waiting for her since he had worked the day shift today. They got there and he was already there at the bar talking to Max. She rushed over to them and wrapped her arms lovingly around Woody's neck and kissed him hello. She wasn't usually so public with her displays of affection, even though everyone knew she and Woody were together.  
  
"Hi" Woody greeted her happily, surprised at her greeting.  
  
"Somebody's in a good mood" Max said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a good day, we're having a party. You boys should join us" she said motioning over to where the gang was sitting.  
  
"A party?" Woody asked raising an eyebrow. "What kind of parties does the morgue throw?" "An engagement party, Garrett and Lily are getting married" she said grinning.  
  
"That's wonderful! I better get them a round started" Max said heading over to the tap to pour their drinks.  
  
"They haven't been together very long" Woody said.  
  
"They dated before remember? And they got back together the same time we got together, it's hasn't been that long but it's not like it was just yesterday either"  
  
"So you think they're ready to get married?" he asked interestedly.  
  
"They love each other don't they?" she asked smiling and running her hand across his cheek  
  
He grinned from ear to ear at her words. "We love each other" he said testing the waters.  
  
"Yes we do" she agreed and she smiled back and kissed him before heading over to her friends with the beers Max had poured.  
  
Woody turned back towards to bar to find Max standing directly in front of him. He was smiling knowingly. Woody blushed knowing Max had overheard his and Jordan's exchange.  
  
"You should do it" he smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Do what?" Woody asked innocently, pretending not to know that Max had overheard everything and had figured out his intention.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me kid, I know what you're thinking. Ask her, you're ready" he said patting him affectionately on the shoulder.  
  
"How can you be so sure? I'm not sure, I mean I think I'm ready but I don't know that she is" he said glancing back towards Jordan. He smiled when she caught his eye and blew him a kiss.  
  
Max saw this and smiled too. "She's come a long way with you Hoyt, I never thought I would see the day when Jordan would trust someone enough to actually be in a relationship, and it is actually a normal and happy relationship" he said seeming somewhat amazed that his and Jordan's relationship was "normal and happy" Woody half-grinned at the surprise he heard in Max's voice.  
  
"She loves you son, and God knows you love her" Max said exaggerating his point.  
  
"So are you telling me I have your blessing?" Woody asked tentatively.  
  
"You've always had it son" Max said handing him another beer. "Now let's go join the party" 


	2. Making plans

The next day Lily was back in Jordan's office. "Hey" Jordan said looking up from her case file.  
  
"Hey, Jordan will you be my maid of honor?" Lily asked timidly.  
  
"Oh Lily, of course I will, but are you sure you want me?"  
  
"Yeah I want you, I know we've had disagreements in the past but now I think of us like sisters" Lily said honestly.  
  
Jordan smiled tenderly "I always wanted a sister" she said hugging her.  
  
Lily started to walk out the door "Great, oh yeah, by the way the wedding is in Las Vegas, we're leaving next Saturday"  
  
"What????" Jordan screeched but Lily was already out the door.  
  
Jordan, Woody, Nigel, Bug and Max were all going to Las Vegas for the wedding while Peter stayed behind and manned the forts since he wasn't particularly close to them anyway.  
  
They got there on the Friday before the wedding and they spent the day walking the strip and playing in the casinos. They were all having a really great time. They discussed the wedding details over dinner. Everyone noticed Jordan's remarkable girliness in discussing the details with Lily. "Hey! Leave me alone, it's Vegas, wedding capital of the world, you cant help but get caught up in it" she tried defending herself. Woody just smiled to himself, hoping that she was getting caught up in it.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse us, I think we need a little quiet time" Garrett said excusing him and Lily from the group.  
  
"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding ya know" Nigel reminded them.  
  
"Wedding's tomorrow Nigel" Garrett said sternly. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well come on boys, let's leave these kids alone too" Max said throwing his arms around Bug and Nigel and leading them into the casino.  
  
Want to go for a walk?" Woody asked, taking her hand and lightly placing a kiss on it.  
  
"Sure" she answered clasping his hand in hers.  
  
They walked out onto the strip, looking at all the pretty lights illuminating the city. They walked down to the Bellagio to see the amazing dancing fountains. Woody stood behind her and she leaned back against him holding his arms closely around her.  
  
"I love you Jordan, more than anything in the world" he whispered.  
  
"I know that" she said turning her head to smile up at him.  
  
He bent down and kissed her forehead gently. "And I love you too Woody" she said finishing her sentence.  
  
"Really?" he asked  
  
"Of course Woody, you know I do"  
  
"Then marry me" he said turning her to face him.  
  
"What?" she asked shocked by his out of the blue proposal.  
  
"Well I was hoping more for a yes" he said trying to smile through his nervousness.  
  
"Woody, you don't mean that, it's just being here that's making you think that's what you want."  
  
He frowned; worried that she was making excuses.  
  
"No Jordan, I know this is what I want, I want to marry you and be with you forever, marry me"  
  
She just looked at him without answering. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it to her. She lost her breath when she saw the diamond ring in the box.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" she asked covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Yes! Yes I'm serious Jordan, will you marry me?" he asked again  
  
She stared into his crystal blue eyes; unable to find the word her heart desperately wanted her to say.  
  
He took the ring out and put it on her shaky finger. She looked down at it then up to him, tears in her eyes. "Yes" she said simply.  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he pulled her to him and kissed her happily. 


	3. Ceremonies and memories

They rushed back to the hotel to fill everyone in and they decided they would get married the next day after Garrett and Lily. The boys took Woody out to get a tux and Lily and Jordan rushed around to find a dress she wouldn't hate, which wasn't an easy task. Woody and Jordan had to meet briefly to pick out rings then it was no more seeing each other until the wedding, well technically they would be seeing each other at Garrett and Lily's wedding but that was a technicality since they were going to get married right after.  
  
The wedding was on the roof top terrace of their hotel, it over-looked the entire city. The ceremonies were going to be at sunset, the sky was beautiful with the orange and blue mixing perfectly. The city lights were just coming on and lighting up the sky as Lily made her way down the aisle escorted by Max. Jordan smiled brightly as she saw her father leading her "sister" down the aisle, knowing soon he would be taking that walk with her. She looked across the aisle to Woody who was staring back at her. She could see the excitement in his face, she smiled at him and mouthed I love you. I love you too he mouthed back and wiped a happy tear away from the corner of his eye.  
  
They kept their eyes on each other the whole time and barely noticed when Garrett and Lily kissed and the minister announced them husband and wife. Then Garrett and Woody were changing places and Lily was pulling Jordan down the aisle so she could get changed into her wedding dress.  
  
"Lily, I feel like we're ruining your wedding" Jordan said frowning as Lily zipped up her dress for her.  
  
"No Jordan, this is perfect. There's no one Garrett and I would rather share this day with than you and Woody"  
  
"I'm so happy for you" Jordan said hugging her.  
  
"For us both, we deserve it" Lily replied "Now come on, your husband to beis waiting for you"  
  
Lily hurried back down the aisle as Max came in to admire his daughter in her wedding gown. "You look beautiful honey, just like your mother"  
  
"Thanks daddy, I hope she's watching"  
  
"I'm sure she is, you ready baby?"  
  
"Yeah I am" Jordan said confidently, truly believing that she was ready for the first time in her life.  
  
Max led his daughter down the aisle and handed her over to the man she loved, the man who loved her more than anything in the world.  
  
He watched proudly as his daughter said "I do" and agreed to take Woody for better or worse till death do they part. His mind wandered back to his own wedding day, the memory bittersweet bringing a few lonely tears to his eyes. After everything that he had been through with Emily, he still loved her. He could only hope that Woody and Jordan's love will run that deep, 


	4. Introductions

Skip ahead a few weeks later.  
  
Woody was assigned a new partner, a very pretty female detective. All the other guys were encouraging him to take advantage of having such a hot partner.  
  
Woody just shook his head "I don't need a hot partner, I just need for her to be good at her job. I already have a very hot wife who I happen to be happily married to"  
  
"Yeah Dr. Cavanaugh is pretty hot" one of the guys said. Woody smiled before he realized what he had said then he shot him an evil glare. "Hey! That's my wife you're talking about" all the guys started to laugh.  
  
"Well ofcourse you're happily married, you just got married" one of the guys said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Who got married?" his new partner asked walking in and injecting herself into the conversation.  
  
"Um, me I did" Woody stammered holding up hi sring finger to show off a shiny silver band.  
  
'Oh, how long ago?" she asked taking his hand to examine the ring more closely.  
  
He retracted his hand nervously "Just a few weeks"  
  
"Well then I guess I should have transferred into this division a month ago, seems I've missed my chance" she said winking at him.  
  
Woody grinned uncomfortably but shrugged off her comment, thinking she must be joking. She had to be kidding right? He thought to himself. I mean it's not like I haven't had women hit on me before, there have been plenty but she doesn't even know me and I told her that I'm married..  
  
"God.I am married.to Jordan, I couldn't help but smile at this thought, I smiled everytime I thought about it or when I caught a glimpse of the ring on my left hand.  
  
My new partner shook me out of my thoughts by waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello! Earth to Hoyt! What are you thinking about that's got you smiling so goofy? It's not a case I hope"  
  
"No, I was just thinking about my wife" I said smiling stupidly again. I smiled again as I repeated those words "My wife"  
  
She grunted, "You cant really be that happy" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I am, My wife is absolutely amazing" I said with the same recurring goofball smile.  
  
"And you love her that much?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes I do, I love her more than anything" I said honestly.  
  
We got called to a homicide and she continued to flirt with me but I didn't think anything of it since I wasn't responding to it. All the guys were giving me nods and thumbs up thinking I would actually hook up with her.  
  
I was a bit concerned about who would show up from the M.E.'s office. Jordan's friends were so protective of her and they may get the wrong idea about things before I could get a chance to tell her about my new partner before I could.  
  
I looked around nervously just as Nigel laid a hand on my shoulder. "Morning Woodrow, nothing like a homicide to start the day huh? Sweet Nancy, who is that hot little.  
  
Before he could finish his statement Jamie had made her way over to us playfully smacking me on the butt and telling me about our victim.  
  
Nigel just stood there staring back and forth from me to her, taking in the whole scene. I could only imagine the devious little thoughts running through his head.  
  
"Nigel, this is Detective Jamie Walker, she just transferred into this division. Jamie, this is Nigel Townsend from the M.E's office and a good friend of mine and my wife's"  
  
Jamie turned to Nigel curiously looking him over "Oh, so you know the little woman?"  
  
Nigel chuckled "I don't think I'd call her the little woman"  
  
"So tell me Nigel, do you think she's as hot as me?"  
  
Nigel just stood there, mouth open without responding. "Oh Woody, this is going to be fun" he said brandishing a devilish smile.  
  
We all went back to the morgue for the autopsy. Nigel was leading the case. I looked around nervously for Jordan but Lily told me she was in court so we went into the autopsy room with Nige.  
  
"It's just such a shame youre married we could have had a good time, in fact we still could"  
  
Nigel cut his eyes at me. "I told you I love my wife and I would never cheat on her"  
  
Jordan walked I after that "Hey guys, what's up?" she said pulling onher gloves to assist.  
  
"Well love, Woody's new partner here was just trying to convince him to cheat on his wife"  
  
"Really?" she asked interested.  
  
""Well yeah but I told her how much I love my wife and how I would never cheat on her wasn't I Nigel?" I asked pleading for help.  
  
"Yes he was being a good boy" he backed me up. Jordan glanced over at me.  
  
"So what do you think? You're a woman, Woody is very sexy isn't he?" Jamie asked as I bit my lip, worried that I was going to have to pull Jordan off of her.  
  
She stared her down the replied "Yes he is, but he is married"  
  
"Yeah well, I bet I cn wear him down" she persisted.  
  
"Really? well I think his wife will kick your ass if you don't leave him alone" Jordan said very seriously.  
  
"Let her try" Jamie answered cockily.  
  
Nigel was just about to burst with excitement, I glanced at him and saw his evil grin, he looked to me.  
  
"How rude of us Woody, I don't think the ladies have been properly introduced, Detective Jamie Walker meet Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh Hoyt"  
  
Her eyes grew very large "Dr. Hoyt?" she asked looking to me for help.  
  
"Yeah but you can call me Jordan, I figure you're trying to sleep with my husband so we probably should be on a first name basis" 


End file.
